


Sore Loser

by Nara_Allis



Series: Yon-Rogg/Reader [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Marvel Universe, Porn with a lot of Plot, Reader is Kree, Smut, StarForce, Supreme Intelligence - Freeform, Trainer/Trainee - Freeform, Training, Vers(mentioned), Yon-Rogg, Yon-Rogg is a switch depending on partners, Yon-Rogg/reader - Freeform, captain marvel (2019) - Freeform, fluff moments, hala - Freeform, might continue, suggested Yon-Rogg/Vers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_Allis/pseuds/Nara_Allis
Summary: You're training with your Commander Yon-Rogg when things take an unexpected but much wanted turn..





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Having seen Captain Marvel twice now, I'm very afflicted by my stanning of Yon-Rogg. So I felt obligated to share my latest project. I'm considering turning this into a YonXReader series that would follow the plot of the movie. Please let me know if you'd be interested or if I should just continue in one-shots! Also the reader is intended to be about two to three years younger than Vers(Carol) at most, and by NO means underage, the age teasing is just a reference to her immaturity. Thank you Loves.

# Sore Loser 

Your eyes met with his from across the room. You tightened your hands into fists at your sides as you regained your balance. Your chest heaving, eyebrows furrowing, nostrils flaring; every muscle strained and vibrating with rage. He panned his head to the right, as if about to shake it in disapproval, a tightly-pulled smirk playing on his lips. Those yellow-green eyes raked over you, pinching at the corners in amusement. 

“You’re so predictable **Y/N** , just like Vers… So quick to anger, and anger only serves the enemy.” He stated plainly, like a disappointed mentor observing their wash-up student. Your lip rolled up with the corner of your nose. He’s been relentless with this teasing of character and skill lately. It seems every training session with him now is just a humiliating public trial. Thankfully the other military officers who had been sparring around you two have long since left. Only because he was late to your scheduled time after he apparently had an impromptu meeting with the Supreme Intelligence, you assumed it was about Vers. He’s usually only this riled up after some sort of encounter relating to Vers. You wanted to dislike her out of jealousy, but you simply couldn’t. Vers was honestly the only other officer in your unit that received a similar, if not more severe treatment from your commander Yon-Rogg. Though you figured their relationship was different in many ways than your own with him. But you respected your extraordinarily strong yet stubborn comrade too much to hold it against her. Vers and you often cursed his name together in private; using his condescending phrases on each other and recreating a mockery of your latest encounters. You could practically hear her impression of him repeating the familiar phrase he used just now. 

You smiled to yourself at the thought of retelling this encounter to her tomorrow; gathering the rest of your composure as you did. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion at your unusual response. You took the split second of his hesitation to sprint forward and resume your attack. You feigned a sweeping kick from your right leg, tucking your heel in at the last minute instead of extending it. Crouching into the first stance of a side roll as you steadied yourself on the floor. In an effort to evade you, he had jumped far enough right to stay just out of your reach. It took him only milliseconds to respond, but in that time you had spun around in your crouch and redistributed your weight onto your right knee that was folded beneath you. Just as he started to process your change of tactics, you used the residual momentum to swing your left leg behind you in something between a roundhouse and a mule kick. Grounding yourself with your palms flat on either sides of your bent knee, leaning into the floor as your left heel made jarring contact with the left side of his ribs. You could hear the breath leave his lungs, followed by a low groan. In both parts surprise and pleasure that you had perfectly executed your plan, you had absentmindedly taken thirty seconds too long to retract your leg. Seizing the obvious opportunity, he grabbed your foot and immediately folded it back upon yourself. 

“And you’re terribly too naive.” He continued his scolding as he closed in behind you. You grunted as your hip joint popped when he curled your leg into a scorpion pose and began to press his weight into the hold. Despite being incredibly flexible from ceaseless training, the unnatural pin he used made the position ache awfully. You were forced to re-position so that your other leg laid flat like the rest of your body now did. He didn’t ease up however, despite seeing your submissive reaction. Was he waiting for you to verbally concede? You sighed out in defeat and pouted, you hated losing this way.

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m not good enough yet. I give up, okay? Satisfied?” You whined, resting your cheek on one of your hands by your head on the floor. There was no response. He neither removed nor increased the tension of his pin on your leg. You had no idea what his intention was by giving you the silent treatment. You figured he just wanted to see you squirm a little longer. Everything in the room, except for the unusual intensity of his breathing, fell silent. After a few more irritated moments you finally raised an eyebrow while lifting your head, peering over your shoulder at him. His chest was about seven inches from your shoulder blades, rising and falling rapidly; eyes fixed on the contortion he had you in, specifically your ass. Your face suddenly flushed. Your awkwardness mixed with the intense heat radiating off of him onto your lower back, making you incredibly anxious. You were about to yell at him for being inappropriate when he pressed himself firmly into you. His left arm slightly relaxed the angle it held your leg at. Though you were too distracted to notice due to the throbbing bulge that was nestled between your legs. Your eyes widened as they made contact with his own, you sucked in a sharp breath. The sensation that you always tried to ignore pooling in your stomach during your training sessions, now begged to be noticed. Ever since the first day you met him, eight years ago, you had seen something dangerously attractive about him and his strength. The thick arms that could, and have put you into choke holds that made you gasp out in resignation. The broad shoulders that rippled when he threw those punches that consistently left bruises. Those calloused hands that pinned you to walls with ease and now to the floor. His controlling nature and unwavering confidence were both annoying as Hel and irresistible. But never once amidst your daydreams did you ever consider that you should act on your desires, or even more unbelievably, that they would be mutual.

He rolled his hips into your ass, dragging his concealed length over your increasingly sensitive mound like a threat. You turned your head away and closed your eyes, releasing your breath in a quiet but exasperated moan. He growled behind you, now letting his stiff chest lean into your upper back.

“No. I’m not satisfied _yet_.” He snarled into your ear, tracing your lobe with his tongue before giving a firm bite. You whimpered, melting beneath him. You had to face your secret longing for him once before. Back when you were promoted and transferred to his advanced squadron and he took you on as an apprentice a year ago. It unsurprisingly only got worse with your training and manifested itself as an unhealthy obsession for him to assert his dominance over you. Which clashed greatly with your efforts to defeat him in combat. Your head was spinning now that your fantasies were being lived out. His breath in your ear and the sensation of his body against yours made you dizzy. The strict sense of duty that the Supreme Intelligence programmed into you all of your life, whispered in the back of your mind that it was wrong and counterproductive to your progress. But this was the same entity that took his form shortly after your reassignment. Two versions of the same man were convincing you of two **very** different things.

“We shouldn’t.. You’re supposed to be my commander and to teach me, not uh..” You stuttered breathlessly. Your voice was soft and weak, making you sound like even more of a child in respect to the matured leader. A shiver ran down your spine as he resumed his grinding, using his free right arm to support himself by your limp shoulder as he laid flat against you. 

“Oh, I’m still your commander little girl, this is just part of your training. I can’t have you being a sore loser now.. Well, maybe a little.” He rumbled beside you, tenderly nibbling the side of your ear, working his way down to your neck to your collarbone. Your breath was hitching and you felt yourself slickening further with each rub. Your body and the real Yon-Rogg were telling you it was right, and it’s not like you need much convincing anyway. 

You arched your ass slightly to increase the friction. He growled in approval, speeding up his gyrating as his lips danced over the flesh exposed under the V-neck of your training shirt. You twitched your left foot in an effort to remind him to let go, which he did. You finally worked up the confidence to pry your eyes open and look at him. His bright eyes were burning with desire as he shifted his weight so that he could bring a hand to your jaw. He looked at you with a passion that you’ve never seen on him before, completely entranced by you. He then pulled you into a frenzied kiss, his cool tongue running over your own. Moaning into his mouth as you shut your eyes again. He assumed his dominant lead and rolled you onto your back, only giving you a few opportunities to gasp for air between his kissing. You parted your legs, allowing him to reclaim his position between them. His lips were soft and you took a moment to dare to bite him, earning a low moan. When he broke the kiss, he began to make quick work of removing your pants. Pulling them past the width of your hips and thighs down to your sculpted calves. He sat back on his heels as he paused to admire the curves of your lower body. He licked his lips before moving his hands to the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head with ease. You tried not to gawk as you took in the defined ridges of his core and the broad expanse of his chest. Which was interrupted as he brought his hands across the top of your legs, pulling them to rest on his hips, before moving to the sides of your waist. The length of his fingers skimming over your stomach, making you shiver in anticipation and unfamiliarity of such intimacy with him. 

He began to slip under your top with his fingertips, suggesting you to promptly remove it along with your active-wear bra as you lay flat. His eyes burned into the exposed flesh with hunger. Leaning down to ghost kisses and bites from your ribs to you right nipple. His tongue swirled it as it hardened, before sucking and pulling it between his teeth. You were breathing heavily as he continued onto the other, using a free hand to knead the previous. Your own hands found their way onto the sides of his torso, snaking them up his back, following the rivers of muscles with the slight pressure of your nails. He seemed to enjoy the contact as an unexpected shiver ran through him and he mumbled a groan around your breast. Neither of you could handle much more teasing, considering the incessant noises that now filled the room. Having sensed that, he slowly removed himself from you as he shifted out of his pants. You took a moment to peel off your now soaking underwear, as he hovered over you, completely bare. He held your legs open by lifting them from the underside of your knees. Your eyes traveled from the sharp V created by hips to the daunting length that was nearing your entrance. To lessen the inevitable pain his incredible width would bring, you brought a hand around him guiding the tip your wetness. He sucked in a breath as you slid his cock over you, running your fingers up and down to spread your juices over him. He gritted his teeth, the low growl in the back of his throat convincing you that he had reached his level of impatience now. You pulled your hand back to allow him to move in as slowly as he could manage. A shaky sigh left your chest as he was fully sheathed. He filled you to the brim. The pain was unrecognizable in the wake of the pleasure that followed. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.. How hard I tried not to deny myself the pleasure.” He said in a tone that you couldn’t quite place. You looked up at him as he held your legs steady, his eyes had a compassion in them that convinced you this was more than just a chance-hookup. Your face felt hot under the intensity of his gaze.

“I think I have an idea.” You replied with a smirk that he mirrored in return. He changed his grip on your legs so that he could meet your lips with his own. Drowning out your moans with his mouth as he began to pull out and thrust back in. The first few were slow and experimental, to make sure you could handle him. Drawing back from the kiss as he panted. He looked at you for instruction, despite his own desire to ruthlessly fuck you. You could tell he was suppressing it, and once adjusted, you realized you wanted it too from the fire that smoldered inside you. You wrapped your hands around his thick biceps, digging your nails in preparation.

“Fuck me, Commander.” You said breathlessly. His eyes widened momentarily, thrilled by the mention of his title and the idea of you giving the orders. He answered by pounding into you with such a force that had you gasping. He quickly set a delicious pace that hit your sweet spot every time. You panted out each breath as you unraveled beneath him. Yon shifted above you so that he could watch his effect on you better. Your breasts bounced with every thrust, hair strewn behind you, face flushed with pleasure. He let out a long, deep moan. You looked over his equally expressive face. Pink, lower lip pulled tight under his teeth, eyebrows knit as he watched himself sink in and out of you. The ease and expert rolling of his hips was an intoxicating sight. The echoes of the wet sounds spurring him on. You suddenly pried your left leg out of his grasp, which he met with a confused look. But he realized your motive as you moved it to join with his hold on your right knee. The tightness created around him from the switch had a guttural groan pass his gaping lips. He took advantage of your flexibility as he held your legs together with one hand, using the other to grasp your hip, and closing the distance between you. He collided into you with each thrust, pressing your knees into the right side of your chest, feet hovering in the air past your head. His targeting of your g-spot all the more effective now. Your closeness to the edge had you sweating harder than you ever have during _traditional_ training.

“Yon.. I’m going to..” You whined out, in a pitch and desperation unfamiliar to even yourself. Your lips were parted, panting like a bitch in heat. He snarled, taking his right hand and placing two fingers on the flat of your wet tongue. You wrapped your tongue around them, moaning as you sucked. Your hands wrapped around his own. Keeping an intense eye contact with him as he moved his fingers past your lips at a slightly slower pace than his length moved past your equally wet lower-lips. You felt a shudder move through him before he removed his dripping fingers from your grasp. He then replaced his fingers with his tongue. You ran your fingers through his messy hair as you kissed him. He eased just enough room between your thighs and your core, while still suspending your legs over you, to slip his slick fingers into. Your legs began to shake uncontrollably as the cold, wet tips met your clit. He switched between swirling them around and stroking them up and down both sides of the sensitive bud. You had one loose hand still in his hair as he moved his mouth down your jaw to the side of your neck below your ear. You were breathing frantically and on the verge of screaming as all the sensations built you up to your climax. He knew exactly how to send you over; increasing the pressure of a single finger, pounding impossibly faster, and biting down painfully hard. Something between a scream and a cry ripped through you as you came. The flame inside you flowed through your veins as spots dotted your vision. His own body welcomed your release, relishing the wetness and tightness. You clenched around him as his pace never slowed, forcing you to ride your high out until his own. He had released the side of your throat as he pulled back to pound furiously into you, using both hands to harshly grip your hips. You watched him through a blurry lens, his nose scrunched up with teeth clenched from effort. He rumbled out a deep, reverberating growl, as he released into you. His hips forced to stop from the over-sensitivity. He hung over you as both of your breaths slowed to normal. His face eventually eased up, looking exhausted as he met yours. You cocked a brow with a smile.

“Thought you might keel over, old man.” You jeered with a laugh. He rolled his bright eyes and huffed out a laugh. He slid himself out of you, helping lower your aching legs. He grunted and surprised you by lying himself against you, your naked bodies brought together. His head rested just above the space between your breasts, listening to the calm beat of your heart. You brought one hand to rub his upper back while the other brushed his cheek and disheveled hair. He let out an unusually tender whine that you never would expect from him. Wrapping his arms around your sides, making himself comfortable.

“I think we should take tomorrow off.”


End file.
